millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Haluatko miljonääriksi? (Jope Ruonansuu)
"Haluatko miljonääriksi?" is a sketch by Finnish comedian and impressionist Jope Ruonansuu in his Finnshits album, released on September 12, 2003. It is the 16th track in the album, and the length of the track is 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Ruonansuu plays the host Lasse Lehtinen, and Pirkka-Pekka Petelius plays Pekka the contestant. Translation Lasse: Dear television viewers, welcome back, and especially welcome to watch Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? program. My name is Lasse Lehtinen, and we have Pekka from Vantaa here. Hi, Pekka. Pekka: Hi. Lasse: Are you absolutely sure your name is Pekka? It is not anything else? You're not Jukka-Pekka, are you? Pekka: I'm not Jukka-Pekka. Lasse: You're not, good. Okay, you're not Jukka-Pekka. You want to become a millionaire? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: You're from Vantaa? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: Are you absolutely sure you're from Vantaa? You're not from anywhere else than Vantaa? Pekka: Yeeesss.... Lasse: Do your parents live in Vantaa? Pekka: Yes, they do, yeah. Lasse: Are you absolutely sure your parents still live in Vantaa? Pekka: Well... Yes, they do. Lasse: Are you absolutely sure they are your parents? Pekka: Yes, they are my parents. Lasse: They are your parents. Good then. And you still want to become a millionaire, right? Pekka: Yes, I d... Yes. Lasse: You know the rules, don't you? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: Are you absolutely sure you know the rules? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: In the beginning when I asked you if you know the rules, and you said 'yeah', were you absolutely sure you said 'yeah' and not 'yes'? Pekka: It was me who said 'yeah', and no one else. Lasse: Your lifelines are still intact. How do you feel? Pekka: Where? Lasse: They are... On the table you have some lifelines. You can use... You can phone... Do you have any friends? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: Are you absolutely sure they are your friends? Do the friends live in Vantaa? Pekka: Yeah. (commercial break sound) Lasse: Dear viewers, welcome back. Let's say Pekka from Vantaa has answered to many questions already. Pekka still has not become a millionaire. (To Pekka:) Do you want to become a millionaire? Pekka: I'm quite sure of it. Lasse: You're quite sure of it. But you're not totally sure, are you? Pekka: No. Lasse: But you're standing on a pretty sure basis? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: And you still want to become a millionaire? Pekka: Yes. Lasse: What would you buy, if you got the million? Pekka: Well... I should probably buy a pair of trousers. Lasse: Probably buy a pair of trousers. Are you absolutely sure the trousers are sufficient? Wouldn't you have to get a blazer or cotton shirt also? Shoes and... Pekka: Yes. Lasse: A scarf would be bloody good, it would suit you. Pekka: Yes. Lasse: And you're absolutely ready for this competition? Feels like we should begin... Pekka: Yes. Lasse: ...if someone put the game on. Pekka: Yes. Lasse: Yes. It is hopeful someone would come and put this game on, so we wouldn't have to beat around the bush. Pekka: Yes. Lasse: And you're absolutely sure that there is no obscurity? Pekka: Yeah, yes, there isn't. Lasse: Dear viewers, you just saw Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? program, and next week it will become clear if Pekka wants to become a millionaire or not. Sources * YouTube: Jope Ruonansuu - Haluatko miljonääriksi? * Wikipedia: Finnshits (in Finnish) Category:Fiction Category:Haluatko miljonääriksi?